


Paris in April

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The pair, in April, unspecified time.





	Paris in April

"You're being moody," Janette complained, turning to rest her elbows on the railing, so she could better see the victim of her own emotions.

"Paris has too much weight on me," he said, with that quick smile that was somehow patronizing and self-deprecating all in one.

"Because you allow it. This is a beautiful time to be here, to enjoy the now, with one you love."

Nick took a deep breath, then wrinkled his nose. "The river is already beginning to stink," he said.

She took a moment to decide if she should be offended, before they both began laughing.


End file.
